Nick Dobbs
Nicholas Ryan' "Nick" Dobbs' was a former dance student at the Abby Lee Dance Company. He first appeared on Dance Moms in the episode Guess Who's Back?, where he performed in the group dance "Twilight" with Maddie, Chloe, and Brooke. He again performed in the Season 3 episode All's Fair in Love and War. He seems to have quit dance late in 2013, rumored to have moved. Following the airing of "Big Trouble in the Big Apple", he tweeted that he could not watch Dance Moms anymore, as it was actually really sad. In late 2014 he had returned to attending classes and traveling with the ALDC. Appearances Season One *''The Competition Begins'' *''Wildly Inappropriate'' Season Two *''Night of the Living Dancers'' *''Guess Who's Back?'' *''The Recital to End All Recitals'' Season Three *''The Beginning of the End'' *''Liar Liar Dance Mom on Fire!'' *''All's Fair in Love and War'' *''Boy Crazy, Mom Crazy'' *''Recital Rebellion'' n Dance Moms Nick has been seen in the background of a few episodes of Dance Moms before being predominantly featured. Season One *In The Competition Begins, Nick can be seen in the senior company room Abby goes into to get away from Minister Dawn. *In Wildly Inappropriate, Nick makes a short cameo. He is seen with Payton in a tapping class in Studio B. Season Two *In Guess Who's Back?, Abby brings Nick in to be in the group number because she wanted a guy to lift the girls. The dance placed first. *In The Recital to End All Recitals, Nick appears backstage at the 2012 Abby Lee Dance Company concert, as well as onstage during the curtain call. Season Three *In The Beginning of the End, Nick appears to have participated in the audition to replace Brooke and Paige. *In Liar Liar Dance Mom on Fire!, Nick appears in Studio A rehearsing with the senior company. *In All's Fair in Love and War, Nick is brought into the group dance to be the male lead. The girls and their mothers were very excited to see that he would be in the group dance. *In Boy Crazy, Mom Crazy, during Christi and Kelly's fight he was seen in the senior company rehearsal, along with Payton. *In Recital Rebellion, he is seen performing onstage during the 2013 Abby Lee Dance Company concert. Awards Outside of Dance Moms *Mister Dance of Pennsylvania, Dance Masters of America, Chapter #10, 2006 *Junior Mister Dance of Pennsylvania, Dance Masters of America, Chapter #10, 2010 Trivia *Nick has danced since at least the age of six. *Nick used to dance at a different studio for four years before he danced at the ALDC. *Nick dances at least fourteen hours of week, but also adds that dance is all he does even at home *Nick says the biggest misconception about the people on the show is that they are really what they seem to be like on the "reality television" program, and that things get exaggerated. He also adds that the girls all love each other, and aren't brats at all. *Nick says being associated with the show has good and bad points, but overall it is all worth it. *Some of his favorite shows are Keeping Up with the Kardashians, The X Factor,Jers ey Shore,and Dance Moms: Miami. *His favorite color is blue. *He likes every genre of music except country and rock and roll. *He is a fan of Britney Spears and Ariana Grande. *Some of the dancers he admires are Mollee Gray, Robert Roldan, Travis Wall and Melanie Moore. *He says filming the show is fun, but often boring waiting for filming to begin. Gallery Page Content Credit This page uses content taken from the [http://dancemoms.wikia.com Dance Moms Wiki]. Category:Male Category:Dancer Category:Dance Moms Category:Abby Lee Dance Company Members Category:Friends